


The Video

by spiders_stars



Series: Padalecki Curse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way their relationship works and Jensen couldn’t be more grateful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video

“Does it hurt?”

A small snort fell from Jared’s lips at Jensen’s inappropriately timed question. It seemed to be a favorite pass-time of his lover’s, like the time he asked if Jared was interested in going on a real date while Jared’s tongue was working its way up his tight hole. Or the time Jensen asked how Jared felt about prostate milking in the middle of the cereal aisle in Walmart. Yeah, Jensen and his timing? Not the best.

Truthfully though, it was one of the many, many reasons Jared was more than a little smitten with his lover, even if they’d only been together for a few weeks. Jensen kept muttering about soul mates. Jared still very much agreed.

“My fingers up your ass?” Jared suggested, spreading the three digits in slow, sweeping motions. There was a tight pressure building in his chest and Jared’s actions picked up speed.

Jensen groaned and dropped his head, slowly shaking from side to side. Jared watched the shudder of pleasure roll down his spine as his fingers moved with purpose along the man’s prostate. “N-no, fuck. The, the dog thing.”

Some part of Jared had already known what Jensen meant, after all the man had been asking more and more about _dog_ things as the transformation drew closer, but he really liked hearing Jensen all breathless and curious. And talking about the fact that he became a dog three days of the month. “It feels odd, unusual, but it doesn’t hurt.” Jared stooped forward to press his lips to the swell of Jensen’s ass, a small smile on his lips. “Worried about me being in pain?”

“Just thinkin’,” Jensen grumbled and half moaned, hips rolling shamelessly down on Jared’s fingers. “So many changes, always alone. Don’t like that.”

It was oddly tender, the way Jensen’s concern was so palpable, and Jared’s fingers stopped moving so he could stare up the smooth expanse of his lover’s back. “I… well, it doesn’t hurt. It feels a little like someone is pushing at my chest, shoving me or something. I’ve been changing for so many years, it’s normal.”

Jensen snorted, likely because the word _normal_ shouldn’t go hand in hand with discussing turning into a dog, and strained back to look at Jared. “And well, I’m sure you have more to look forward to this time around.”

A slow grin pulled at Jared’s lips and he resumed the slow thrusting, scissoring of his fingers. “Yeah, that’s definitely true.”

“Will you – oh _fuck_ Jared.” Jensen hissed and snapped his body back as Jared rolled slow strokes along his prostate.

“Change is comin’ Jen, spit the question out or wait three days,” Jared growled, sliding off the edge of the bed and twisting his wrist. His fingers pulled free and before his lover could protest Jared added his pinkie to the mix, four digits shoving hard up loose and slippery muscle.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen moaned, head falling, hips circling. “Do- do you… will you want to go out? As a dog. Should I let you go?”

There was enough worry laced through the pleasure in Jensen’s voice to have Jared stopping, slowly withdrawing his fingers and hooking them over his lover’s hips instead. He tugged Jensen back in one swift movement, dragging the man onto his lap. “Jealous already?”

“Just used to being thrown away.” Jensen half shrugged and looked down, reaching out to stroke curled fingers over Jared’s cock.

Jared growled soft and quiet, his fingers digging into Jensen’s thighs. “Fuckin’ get on my cock.”

Jensen’s eyes snapped up, his fingers hesitating even as color stained his cheeks. “But, but you said the change…”

“Wanna keep you open, so the minute I change I can fuck your already open hole.” Jared smirked and dipped forward, biting at Jensen’s neck and looking over at the camera fixed on them, watching the steady red light pulse as it recorded. “Bet you can’t wait for it, huh, baby? Been itchin’ for my knot to be buried in you? Wanna spend the whole weekend as my bitch?”

Even as Jensen lifted his body his head tilted back and a deep moan tore through him. His fingers dug into Jared’s shoulders as their chests pressed together, skin sliding as Jensen rocked down onto Jared’s hard cock in one swift motion. Even with four fingers the man still felt impossibly tight, lube slick and warm coating his skin.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned, rocking steadily down onto Jared, not even taking a moment to adjust to the feeling. “Tell me…”

It was kind of adorable; the way Jensen was so self-conscious. Jared wasn’t sure how the man remained unaware of how absolutely gorgeous he was but hell, Jared would take it. Even if he’d willingly fight off any man or mutt to make his claim on Jensen clear. “Oh baby, I’m gonna spend all weekend buried in your tight ass. I’m gonna fuck you raw and you’re gonna love every minute of it. Aren’t you?”

Jensen made some low, keening noise, rocking shamelessly down onto Jared. His fingers curled over the man’s neck in slow strokes and he dipped his head in a slow nod. “Yes, god, missed it.”

“Oh I know, darlin’, I missed it too. I can feel it, the dog in me; he wants to be in you so bad. Wants to take his time makin’ you his perfect little bitch.” Jared once more glanced toward the camera watching them and his hips snapped up. Even _thinking_ about watching this video later was already driving him crazy. Not to mention what would come after.

“When, Jared? When will…”

No sooner had Jensen begun speaking then Jared felt the tightening pressure in his chest. His fingers tightened over Jensen’s hips and he lifted the man easily, tossing him to the side. “Now,” he growled and pushed up to his feet, crossing the room on shaky legs to snatch the collar on the dresser top. “Put this on me.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening for a moment before he clambered off the bed and hurried to Jared’s side. His fingers were almost shaking as he slid the collar into place and Jared wondered if the man realized that he was only wearing the collar for Jensen’s sake alone. They might have only been together for a few weeks but Jared had already learned a fair bit about the man’s kinks.

Their sex life? More than healthy, quite clearly.

“One last kiss,” Jared breathed and dipped in, capturing Jensen’s lips in a hard kiss. It was one of the only things he’d really miss when he was a dog because Jensen had fucking _fantastic_ lips.

They kissed hard and fast, deep and rough until Jared could no longer ignore the pressure. He stepped back, inhaling slowly to calm the way his heart was already racing. Jensen was watching with wide, lust-clouded green eyes as the change began to ripple through him.

~~

Jensen hadn’t seen Jared change from dog to human the weekend everything began between them. Now though, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was no real way to describe it, something that clearly, logically shouldn’t really be happening. Jared’s body shrank and stretched and morphed, covering with fur instead of skin. Jensen had to force himself not to blink so he wouldn’t miss a moment of it, and even then it felt like it went too fast.

All he knew was that one moment he was standing before his lover, which seemed much more sophisticated than boyfriend, and the next a pair of dog paws were planting into his chest and knocking him hard back on the bed. Jensen gasped out a soft _oomph_ , groaning when Jared’s tongue slid eagerly over his jaw.

“Gross, dude,” Jensen grunted and wiggled back on the bed, a little glad that Jared wasn’t human and therefore couldn’t point out that he’d just been sucking on basically the same tongue minutes before.

Jared’s answer came in the form of a soft nip at Jensen’s shoulder. One thing Jensen really liked about Jared, and there were a _lot_ of things, was his sex drive. It nearly rivaled Jensen’s, which was doing wonders for them both. Like Jensen said, soul mates, definitely.

“Alright, alright, you crazy horn dog.” Jensen grinned and ruffled a hand through Jared’s fur, squirming as that long tongue traveled down his chest. It was odd, the way he’d kind of missed Jared, the dog Jared, since he’d been spending more time with the human Jared than should be natural for two people starting a relationship.

This though, this crazy mutt lapping across his nipples, was like an addiction that had wormed its way into his blood, pumping through his veins like something sinful. Last time he had thought he’d simply stumbled across some crazy smart dog and was finally getting to fulfill a desire he hadn’t openly admitted to.

Now he could let himself simply enjoy it, get lost in the too hot drag of Jared’s rough tongue over his skin, the occasional nip from sharp teeth. His eyes drifted toward the camera across the room and the thought of them watching this video together had him moaning low in his throat and arching up into Jared’s heat, skin brushing over soft fur.

Jared growled, dipping down to nudge at Jensen’s side until he gave in and rolled over. It really wasn’t much of a fight; Jensen had been salivating for this all week, knowing the change was just around the corner.

He scooted sideways on the bed, knowing the camera would catch things better if they were at an angle. And the minute he was up on his hands and knees, Jared was there, lapping along the inside of his thighs, tongue dragging up smooth skin in nearly tender, loving glides. Jensen felt his heart swell with something fond that had been growing all month long, that lingered whenever Jared’s smile took on dimples or his laugh was just a little too loud.

It was better not to put too much thought into it, however. And a distraction was easily provided when Jared’s tongue was suddenly at his entrance, pressing easily into already stretched muscle. There really was no way to put into words how it felt to have Jared’s long, strong doggy tongue up in him. The pleasure was enough to have him keening, hips rocking shamelessly down onto Jared’s muzzle.

Every inch Jared’s tongue worked forward Jensen could feel it, as if the dog was somehow able to caress all the deep, dirty parts of him. Jensen’s shoulders were shuddering because the pleasure was too intense and humans weren’t really meant to feel this _much_. Jensen honestly wasn’t sure he would be able to handle three days of this a month, it might send him to an early grave. But god, was it worth it.

Then the heat was gone but that was fine because Jensen hardly had a moment to process the loss before Jared’s weight was pressing down against his back. He felt the burning hot glide of Jared’s cock along the inside of his thigh, grazing across his balls, then finally up and in.

“Oh fuck, Jared,” Jensen groaned, head dropping to hang between his arms as his ass rolled shamelessly back into the sharp quick thrusts of Jared’s hips. The contrast of hard fucking and the smooth glide of fur was enough to make Jensen shiver, balancing his weight on one hand so he could reach back and stroke fingers through Jared’s fur.

It was always this fast, the few times they’d done it like this before at least, and Jensen was just as addicted to that as well. Soft growly noises were falling from the panting dog above him and Jensen moaned, muscles clenching tight around the dog’s cock as his orgasm teetered dangerously close to the edge. His eyes snapped open, head lifting, at the sudden pressure nudging against his entrance.

Yeah, a big part of him was _really_ waiting for this to happen too.

“God yes, Jared. Want it, need it so bad. Want your knot buried in me so deep,” Jensen murmured, his voice thick and deep with want. Talking now seemed like a great idea, because he knew Jared would hear, and it would be driving him just as insane. Jensen kind of loved the idea of making Jared just as out of his mind as Jensen himself was. Though he had a feeling just being up on his hands and knees was doing a pretty good job of that.

Especially when the next series of quick jerky thrusts picked up speed until the swollen knot was spreading Jensen even wider, stretching his muscles to their brink no matter how much Jared had prepped him beforehand. The burn though, was completely worth it, and maybe more pleasure-filled than Jared even realized. It didn’t bother Jensen so much, he already knew his kinks were as extreme as they could possibly get.

And Jared brought out all of that in him, the extreme kinks, the pleasure-pain, every dirty little thing Jensen could think of them doing together. He just hadn’t gotten around to telling Jared about it yet but whatever, he would get there. Right now he had Jared as a dog shoving hard up into him and Jensen couldn’t think past the _full_.

Smooth heat from Jared’s tongue slid up his spine and maybe this was only the second time he’d been around Jared in dog form but he already knew what was being asked. “M’mgood, I swear it,” Jensen half gasped the words, his hips jerking back out of his control as the pressure pushing up into him rubbed hard up against his prostate.

Just like that Jensen lost it, without being touched, his orgasm sending sparks up from his toes through every inch of him. It shouldn’t be this easy. Jared shouldn’t be able to drive him so fucking insane so easily, but Jensen supposed if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be earning the title of _soul mate_.

Thankfully, Jensen managed to not black out from one of the hottest orgasms he’d ever had, and considering just how many orgasms he’d had lately, that was saying something. He shifted enough to move some pillows underneath his chest to make it easier on himself to hold Jared’s weight, and the dog didn’t try to shift around to something more comfortable.

Jensen was perfectly okay with that.

~~

Sometimes, Jensen spoke in his sleep. Jared thought it was an endearing quality and whenever he was woken by Jensen’s soft rumblings, it never failed to bring a smile to his face. Only this time, he couldn’t smile because he was a dog, and well, Jensen was sort of asleep half on top of him.

Jared whined, wiggling out from under the heavy weight and huffing as he stretched out his aching muscles. Jared took a couple of steps backward and wagged his tail, inwardly laughing when Jensen almost instantly slapped at the fur brushing over his nose. It was kind of a mean way to wake someone up, so Jared twisted around enough to slide his tongue up the full length of Jensen’s already half-hard morning erection.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned sleepily, protesting maybe, but as he rolled onto his back he pushed the blanket down past his thighs and Jared glanced up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a needy slut, you gonna help me out or should I do this myself?”

Instantly Jared’s eyes snapped down as Jensen’s fingers curled loosely around his cock and stroked up. Growling, possessive, Jared nudged Jensen’s hand hard out of the way before edging closer and taking his time licking Jensen from base to tip. The way Jensen keened and arched up toward him was enough to have Jared’s tongue quickening, just to pull out more of those sinful little noises.

Jared loved the way Jensen’s skin tasted: salty, musky, sharp in a way that could never compare to anyone else. He took his time lapping over every inch of Jensen, pushing through rough curls to slide along his balls. The taste of Jensen exploded in his mouth and Jared tried not to marvel at the fact that he no longer needed to come up with a way to describe it, to remember it.

This was something Jared had no intentions of ever letting go of.

~~

It was hard to work up the motivation to do anything outside the bedroom, especially when Jared followed him around, nosing at his crotch almost constantly. Jensen wasn't all that surprised when Jared cornered him in the kitchen, nipping until Jensen complied and sank to his hands and knees.

There should be something rather shameful about being rimmed by a dog on your kitchen floor but Jensen had to silently admit that the shame was part of it. The feeling of being so dirty and wrong, that was the thing that hit Jensen like a fist clenching in his gut. And each inch Jared worked deeper just drove Jensen further insane.

He'd only just finished spraying his release over the kitchen floor when the doorbell rang. Jensen's head snapped up, eyes sliding over to Jared who simply gave a dog version of a shrug. Which was mainly him dropping his head and lapping over Jensen's cooling come on the white tiles.

"Gross, Jared," Jensen grunted as he clambered up to his feet. He tried to remember when was the last time he mopped the floor as he tucked himself back into his jeans. There was no way Jensen was letting that tongue near him again until Jared drank a lot of water, or something. What? Jensen’s logic had to make sense somewhere.

The doorbell rang again and Jensen sighed.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Jensen hollered as he quickly made sure his clothes weren’t too rumpled before heading down the hall. If this was a salesman or something he was going to end up slamming the door in their face. Jensen had much better plans for his day.

It turned out to not be a salesman at all. Moments after he’d twisted the knob the door was being shoved open and Chris was heading past him, laughing at Jensen’s shocked expression.

“Well man, you never come out anymore, figured I best come by and make sure this new squeeze of yours hasn’t killed you.” Chris shrugged, smirking still and clapping Jensen on the shoulder.

Jensen gaped for a moment before slowly closing the door. He never did too well when his friends decided to randomly show up, and now more than ever. Mainly because in the next moment Jared was walking out of the kitchen, a low growl falling from his lips as he eyed Chris. Jensen swallowed a laugh, making a mental note to tease Jared mercilessly about his rampant jealousy.

“Whoa, when did you get a dog?” Chris, who was one of the bravest and most intimidating people Jensen knew, stepped back as if Jared was a pit bull set on attack mode.

This time Jensen lost out on the laugh and he walked around his friend, stopping at Jared’s side to rub fingers soothingly along the top of his scalp. “I didn’t. This is Jared… Jared’s dog. I’m watching him for the weekend.” Jensen glanced down at the dog and could basically read that look.

Something like, _smooth Jensen, real smooth._

When he looked back up Chris was once more smirking, his shoulders relaxing. “Ah, so the new boy hasn’t killed you but he has made you his bitch.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing, and he dropped his hand from Jared’s head because _fuck_ it couldn’t be that obvious right? “W-what?”

Chris snorted a laugh, apparently deeming the dog not as scary as he stepped forward and held his hand out for Jared to sniff. “You’re watching his dog? Already? How long have you been together?”

“Oh uh…” Right. Of course his friend wasn’t a kinky pervert like Jensen, he wasn’t going to automatically assume the _bitch_ thing was quite literal. “About a month. He’s just… I really like him, so…” Jensen shrugged and turned to head for the kitchen to hide the deepening flush. This was going to be so _awkward_.

Jensen only made it a few steps into the kitchen before stopping at Chris’ laugh. He turned back around, brows furrowing as he watched Jared kneeling climbing up onto the kneeling Chris’ lap, licking eagerly along his face. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was more disturbing to be jealous by the entire interaction or amused because his friend had no idea just what that tongue had been up to lately.

“Friendly guy, ain’t he?” Chris laughed once more, ruffling Jared’s fur before standing and trailing after Jensen into the kitchen. “So I was hoping to meet this _soul mate_ you keep raving about. But he’s out of town?”

Jensen coughed, pointedly looking anywhere but at Jared, fingers drumming on the kitchen counter. “Yeah, he uh, work stuff.”

“I thought he worked at an animal shelter?” Chris frowned slightly, hip resting against the counter beside Jensen. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re purposely keeping him from us.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen turned to the fridge and reached in for a couple of beers. If he was going to make it through this, he needed alcohol. And definitely not Jared pressing against his side as he currently was. Jensen tried as subtly as he could to push Jared away as he turned back to Chris with a slightly forced smile. “I’m not. We’re just, in that new phase of a relationship you know? Still learning each other. I’m enjoying that.”

“Mmhmm, I’m sure you are.” Chris took the beer with another of those knowing smirks and Jensen was half tempted to smack him. The man had _no_ idea what he was talking about. “You really think he’s your soul mate though? I remember the fallout with Leo.”

Jensen winced, shooting a glance down at Jared. They hadn’t so much covered the ex thing really, and he could tell his lover was watching with curious eyes. “Jared is nothing like Leo,” Jensen muttered and crossed the kitchen, tugging the patio door open. “C’mon J- buddy, go on out.”

Jared stared up at Jensen, rather unimpressed, and dropped his ass hard down onto the kitchen floor, making it clear he had no intention of obeying Jensen.

Chris laughed, carrying his beer to the living room. “Oh I see you have your hands full with that one.”

Jensen slowly slid the patio door shut, shooting Jared a glare as he turned to follow Chris. “You have no idea.”

~~

At first Jared wasn’t too keen on the random man coming to visit his lover and interrupt their weekend together, but the longer Chris was over the more Jared learned about Jensen, and that was never a bad thing. Apparently, Jensen’s ex was a man Chris hadn’t been too fond of – if the venom apparent in his voice whenever the subject came up was anything to go by – and also, it seemed Jensen had spoken of Jared a great deal.

Jared climbed up on the couch beside Jensen, settling his head on the man’s thigh to his great amusement and closing his eyes in pretend sleep. Mostly though he listened as Chris pestered and poked at Jensen, getting him to fess up about how his _relationship_ was going thus far.

The heat radiating from Jensen’s body spoke of how embarrassed the entire situation made him but since he couldn’t really explain it to Chris – without mentioning something that would make him sound insane and incredibly filthy – Jensen was forced to answer everything. It actually made Jared’s heart swell, learning that Jensen was so into him, talked about him so much, and every now and then he turned to lick Jensen’s hand to try and reassure him.

There was something incredibly wonderful about being _wanted_ really. Jared had spent years pretending like he could get by on the one night stands, the random bouts of rough crazy sex, but the more time he spent with Jensen the more he learned what he’d truly been missing. The fact that he was lucky enough to even get the chance with Jensen was like some type of miracle.

But as much as Jared was amused and pleased to hear Chris and Jensen talking about how great things were going, the more time that passed the twitchier Jared became. He wanted Jensen alone; their time was limited, and it seemed like Chris didn’t have much intention of leaving any time soon.

So when Jensen excused himself to use the restroom Jared couldn’t resist clambering off the couch to follow. He thought Jensen might be thinking along the same lines, his own level of impatience growing, especially when his lover didn’t hesitate to allow him into the bathroom.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jensen said in a soft whisper the moment the bathroom door was closed. He knelt to meet Jared’s eyes, running fingers back through his fur in a gentle caress. “I had no idea he was going to stop by. I’ll try and get rid of him.”

Jared felt a little bit guilty that he was the reason Jensen was neglecting his friendships so he shifted forward, licking along Jensen’s cheek and wagging his tail when Jensen’s face scrunched up. It was kind of adorable the things Jensen got squeamish about.

“God, I want you,” Jensen murmured, his eyes darting to the bathroom door then back to Jared.

They both hesitated for a moment and Jared could see the desire darkening Jensen’s eyes. He’d heard his lover mention kinks every now and then but really hadn’t thought much about it. Until that moment at least, when he watched Jensen slide a hand down his chest and to the top of his jeans.

And, really? Jensen was going to let them do something while his friend was sitting in the living room, barely fifteen feet away? Apparently those kinks were more extreme than Jared had previously imagined.

Not that he was complaining. Or saying no, for that matter.

The minute Jensen had his fly undone Jared was dropping down, sliding his tongue up in slow, long strokes over already hard flesh. He wanted to nudge Jensen down, cause him to squirm around and just _fuck_ him but that would clearly take too long. No matter how kinky Jensen might be, Jared was pretty sure he didn’t want his friend finding out just how much of a bitch he truly was.

“Oh, oh Jared,” Jensen gasped, the words coming out strangled as he tried to keep quiet and Jared’s tongue picked up speed, sliding around the slow strokes of Jensen’s fingers.

Jared licked lower, sliding around Jensen’s balls, dragging over the wisps of curly hair, tasting every inch because he never could get enough. The way Jensen squirmed and writhed up into the heat of his tongue was just as intoxicating and Jared whined softly, wanting so much more.

“Jen?” Chris’ voice was just outside the bathroom door, barely muffled, and Jared momentarily froze.

Jensen, however, didn’t. Instead his hand picked up speed while the other curled into the fur of Jared’s neck and held him low pressed against his crotch. He cleared his throat and Jared was honestly glad he couldn’t laugh because this? It was kind of insanely hilarious. “Yeah, just a minute. Knocked over some soap.”

Jared was mildly impressed how normal his lover’s voice sounded, as if he wasn’t basically humping up into Jared’s mouth. Apparently there was still a whole lot Jared didn’t know about his lover.

“Smooth,” Chris called with a laugh, his footsteps retreating a moment later.

Then Jensen was suddenly coming, the hot liquid spraying across Jared’s muzzle and over Jensen’s hand. Jared cleaned every hint of the come he could find, licking his chops as he sat back and Jensen tucked himself away once more. He looked expectantly up at his lover, wondering if the smirk was obvious through his dog features.

It must have been, since Jensen snorted a moment later and dipped down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I know, I’m a little slut, what can I say?” He laughed softly as he stood, grabbing a rag to clean some excess come from Jared’s muzzle. “Not a word about this later though, you hear me?”

Jared wagged his tail. Jensen was absolutely insane if he thought Jared wasn’t going to bring this up again when he could talk.

~~

As far as Jensen was concerned, Chris very much overstayed his welcome. Sure, the man had been one of his closest friends for years and Jensen cared for him, but he was all too aware just how limited his time with dog Jared was. And, even if he felt pretty confident about their relationship thus far, Jensen still wasn’t completely sure that Jared wasn’t going to get bored with him and take this away in a blink of an eye.

So he wanted Chris gone long before the late hour he finally did depart. Jensen flicked the lock on his door and dropped his forehead to the hardwood, inhaling and exhaling slowly to ease the last of the tension brought on by a never-ending stream of questions and Jared’s head purposefully laying on his thigh through the entire evening. 

Before he could move from the door he felt the press of a nose along his jeans, sliding over his ass, and Jensen slowly grinned. “Long night, eh?” He asked quietly, reaching behind him to stroke fingers over Jared’s head. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk to the dog, like it had been before Jensen had even known he was human, and Jensen figured it was even worth the teasing he’d get later from Jared for this entire weekend in general. It was probably crazy to think things like, _I want to spend forever with this man/dog_ , but Jensen had accepted his insanity a long time ago.

Turning slowly, Jensen sank to his knees before Jared, sliding his fingers firmly through soft silky hair. Despite his usual protesting, when Jared licked his face his smile only grew. It was odd how Jared’s eyes remained that warm crazy hazel shade even in his dog form and Jensen swallowed thickly, feeling as if the moment were suddenly more intense than it should be. 

“I kept thinking about you breeding me,” he murmured, smirking slightly when Jared’s tail wagged. “It should have freaked me out a little, sitting there on the couch with my best friend, listening to him talk about music while we both petted you and I thought about your knot being buried in me. Sometimes I think I might seriously have issues.”

Jared whined softly, as if in protest, and dipped forward. His nose pushed under Jensen’s shirt, tongue dragging almost reassuringly over his abs. Maybe Jensen shouldn’t read so much into all of Jared’s little actions but he thought the whole _soul mate_ thing gave him the right to do that. 

Groaning quietly as Jared continued to nose over his chest, Jensen quickly tugged his shirt off, tossing it across the hallway and dropping his hand to drag down Jared’s side. He loved the way Jared’s fur slid so easily along his fingers, loved the too hot slide of the dog’s tongue over his skin, loved every single moment of this in a way he likely shouldn’t.

“Bed,” Jensen half moaned, struggling to push up and swaying forward as Jared licked hard over the press of his cock through his jeans. “Fuck, you know just how to work me over.” Jensen could never seem to stop marveling over that.

As he mostly stumbled down the hallway to the bedroom his fingers worked along his button and zipper, twisting and squirming out of his too tight jeans until he could finally kick them off with relieved exhale. Jared’s tongue was instantly sliding along the back of his thigh, sending a shudder of pleasure up Jensen’s spine. 

It had literally been less than twelve hours since the last time they did this and still Jensen was nearly desperate with want. He crawled shakily up onto the bed, spreading his legs and reaching out for the half empty bottle of lube on the nightstand. With the speed they went through the stuff, Jensen was starting to think he should buy it in bulk.

Jensen slicked his fingers quickly and stretched back to slip two inside still mostly loose muscle. He moaned as Jared edged forward, working his tongue between Jensen’s fingers as much as he could manage. The dog growled low, the noise echoing in the bedroom and Jensen couldn’t help the soft whimper in response. “You’re so eager for it, aren’t you? Can’t wait to breed me, always so ready to bury your knot in me.”

There was a soft nip of teeth over Jensen’s arm and he groaned and pulled his fingers back. He didn’t really care about the slight burn that would come from not being stretched enough; Jensen maybe liked some of the pain. Or a fair bit of the pain. That was something he still needed to discuss with Jared though.

Currently he couldn’t think of discussing anything, because Jared was wasting no time in mounting, arms hooking in their familiar spot on Jensen’s side. A few jerky thrusts later and he was buried in Jensen, quick hard fucks forward that had Jensen holding tightly to the blanket, sucking in greedy shallow breaths. Jensen’s vision was already blurring when Jared’s angle shifted, each thrust driving up against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned, dropping his head to hang between his arms as he felt the tell tale signs of pressure building against his muscles, Jared’s knot already starting to stretch him. “God, yeah, baby, need your knot in me.”

Jared whined quietly, his tongue lapping over the beading sweat on Jensen’s back as his thrusts changed, turning jerky, more shallow. Jensen wanted to bask always in the feel of Jared’s knot buried in him, connecting them, and the more the pressure built the harder Jensen’s breath fell from him. 

When his orgasm hit he was nearly surprised, arms giving out so he dropped down on his elbows and groaned. Jared growled, the clench of Jensen’s muscles changing around him, and Jensen squeezed his eyes closed. Sometimes he wondered if Jared could make him come from just a look alone because he seemed to have mastered the no hands technique. 

~~

By the time the following afternoon came around Jensen actually found himself slightly missing the human Jared. Maybe it was the way they got along, not even on a sexual manner, connecting in such a way that Jensen really honestly believed the soul mates thing he kept muttering about. It was never a joke in his mind, as much as Chris and Jared teased him about it, and Jensen hoped his lover felt likewise.

That and he truly missed kissing the man, being held by him, so Jensen was left wondering if this was just how it would be with them. He would missing Jared in dog form for most of the month then miss him in human form for three days. It wasn’t all that hard to imagine being perfectly okay with that life. 

Like it had happened the month before, Jared turned back to human form shortly after fucking Jensen for a final hard time. Only this time Jensen was expecting it and he only smiled when the fur along his side shifted to warm human flesh, Jared’s long form suddenly pressed against his side. 

“Mm, what a good little bitch you are,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s ear, lips pressing along his skin softly. “You sore, baby?” He asked quietly as his fingers stroked down Jensen’s back, dipping down to rub a slow circle around Jensen’s still puffy rim. 

“Just a little,” Jensen whispered, forcing himself to turn so he could capture Jared’s lips in a slow, long-awaited kiss. They had had so much sex over the weekend Jensen wasn’t sure when he’d manage to get hard again, but then, he could already feel his body responding to Jared’s sweeping tongue and gentle kisses. 

Maybe Jensen’s years of unintentionally forced celibacy were allowing him to be some crazy type of sex god. Or maybe Jared was just that good. Seemed like a real possibility. 

“Chris seemed nice,” Jared murmured into the kiss, laughing softly as he pulled back and stroked fingers gently across Jensen’s brow. 

Jensen snorted and scooted closer, sliding his leg over Jared’s. “Seemed being the operative word.” He pulled back enough to grin at Jared, biting his lip a moment later as that weird swell of his heart grew. “I can’t believe you licked his hand and face after cleaning up the floor like that.”

Jared laughed and rolled onto his back, dragging Jensen over his body. “I can’t believe you let me basically suck your cock while he was in the other room.”

“Oh. Well, I did warn you I’m kind of kinky right?” Jensen mumbled and blushed, dipping his head down to watch his fingers trace along Jared’s collarbone. “You totally thought it was hot.”

“Yeah, I really did.” Jared grinned, the action flickering off his lips as he stretched out his body and rolled on the bed. “I need a shower. How about you get that video tape set up, then when I come back in here we can see just how hot this weekend was.”

The flush on Jensen’s cheeks grew and he nodded shakily, pressing into Jared’s body when his lover dipped in for a slow kiss. He had a few ideas in mind for how this night could go and the moment the bathroom door closed behind Jared he wasted no time in clambering off the bed to get some supplies. 

~~

There was undoubtedly a skip to Jared’s step, and he couldn’t stop smiling, and if he was singing in the shower, well, it couldn’t be helped. Jensen was just... amazing. Some part of him had worried a bit that another round of the weekend with a dog thing would be too much for his lover, that he’d finally snap into his senses, but if anything it just seemed to make Jensen like him _more_. 

If Jared was just a little more insane he might even be considering hopping back into Jensen’s bedroom and just proposing to him. Because how could life get better than this?

Thankfully, Jared wasn’t quite that ridiculous. 

Still, he might have moved a little quicker than normal through the shower, drying himself off hastily before walking swiftly back into the bedroom. He was beyond excited to watch the tape, wanting to see his dog self fucking into Jensen. It was going to be so incredibly hot Jared would use it to full his fantasies for years to come.

Not that he needed to worry about getting himself off alone much anymore. 

When he returned to the bedroom Jensen was sitting in the middle of the bed, holding two black scarves, a soft smile on his face. Jared glanced over at the TV - paused on the image of his dog self nearly jumping onto Jensen - then back at his lover, smiling softly. “What’s up?”

“Just thought maybe we could try a few things while we watch.” Jensen half shrugged and shifted around until his head was near the foot of the bed, his arms outstretched to the bottom bed posts. “Tie me up.”

Jared’s jaw dropped slightly, his eyes widening as he considered his lover. If this were any indication, Jared had the feeling he was very much going to enjoy these kinks he didn’t know about his lover yet. “Gonna watch the TV upside down?” He asked with a faint smirk, covering up for the fact that his lover temporarily threw him for a loop. 

“I have a feeling this won’t be the only time we watch it,” Jensen murmured, smiling as Jared crawled over him and reached out, securing his wrist to the bedpost with one scarf. “Nice and tight.”

Jared paused, his eyes scanning across Jensen’s flushed features before he tugged harder on the scarf holding Jensen in place. “Gonna tell me all that you want me to do?” He asked quietly as he secured the other wrist, trailing his fingers down Jensen’s stretched out arm. 

“Baby, you can do whatever you want to me,” Jensen whispered, his smile softening when Jared met his gaze. “Pretty sure there’s nothing I won’t enjoy.”

Jared’s brow arched curiously, wondering not for the first time just how Jensen had gotten to be this way, but he bit the question back. Now wasn’t really the time for it. Instead he dipped his head in a nod and reached out for the remote, hitting play and swallowing hard. Even with the sound down it was incredibly hot to watch Jensen tumble back on the bed, working himself across the mattress so Jared could clamber up between his legs. 

“It’s so hot to watch you get turned on,” Jensen breathed from beneath him and when Jared dropped his gaze he found his lover staring up at him. “The way your cheeks get all flushed, and your eyes get so dark. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

A small smile twitched on Jared’s lips and he dipped down to capture Jensen’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss. His lover’s body instantly curled up into him and Jared moaned, sliding his hand down Jensen’s side, fingers digging hard into the sharp jut of hipbone. His eyes lifted to watch the screen even as he lips drifted down, latching onto Jensen’s neck and sucking hard enough on the flesh to bring a bruise to the perfect skin. 

Jensen moaned, his body shaking beneath Jared’s, and it hit Jared hard that his lover was apparently very into the marking thing. Sure he’d had some idea about it before but just the way Jensen was rutting up against him, pulling against the scarves, told Jared exactly how _much_ he wanted this. 

Watching the screen, a deep moan leaving his mouth as he watched his dog self thrust sharp and quick into Jensen’s ass, Jared slowly worked his way down his lover’s body. He stopped long enough to suck and mark along random spots along his neck, shoulders, chest. Jensen moaned and writhed beneath him and Jared’s gaze continued to flick between his lover and the TV screen, not quite sure which was hotter at the moment.

Hand dipping down between, Jared didn’t even have to work to spread Jensen’s legs and all the air rushed out of his chest when his fingers slid forward, bumping against a warm rubber plug tucked in Jensen’s body. Jared pulled up, staring down at his lover with rapidly widening eyes. “When did you put that in?”

“When you went to the bathroom,” Jensen whispered, dragging his teeth over his lip for a long moment before adding more. “Wanted you to fuck me again with the dog come still in me. Plus, I like the way it feels, all that come up in me.”

Jared wet his lips and pressed at the plug, grasping the ring to twist it slowly. “So fucking hot, baby.” He ducked down to bite at Jensen’s nipple, dragging the pebbled flesh up between his teeth, already addicted to the way Jensen arched up into him. His eyes moved to the screen once more as his mouth latched beneath Jensen’s nipple, marking the skin with a deep bruise he knew would last for weeks.

“Please, Jared,” Jensen gasped, his arms bending as he tugged on the scarves holding him in place. “Please, fuck me, want your cock in me. Missed it. Missed you.”

It hadn’t occurred to Jared that Jensen might actually miss him turning his time with the dog version of himself. After all, he’d thought Jensen just missed the dog. So he figured it was reason enough for his heart to be quickening the way it was and he pulled up enough to smile down at his lover then capture his lips in a slow, deep kiss. Once more he grasped at the plug, twisting it slowly within his lover and smiling into the kiss when Jensen moaned and rocked down into the touch. 

“Please I-”

“Shh,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s lips, free hand sliding up to curve fingers over Jensen’s neck. “Patience, baby, or I’ll just take my time torturing you in all the best ways.”

Jensen’s breath hitched, his eyes widening, and Jared pushed back a little to stare down at him. Something like shocked realization was crawling over Jensen’s features and Jared watched, trying to determine what it was that had surprised his lover. His eyes lifted to the screen, fingers reflexively tightening around Jensen’s throat as he watched his dog self pounding hard into Jensen’s eager body.

Once more Jensen’s chest was catching with a breath, his hips rolling slowly up, and Jared bit his lip around a groan. Jensen truly was a remarkably kinky beast. “You like this? My hand on your throat?”

Jensen’s cheeks flushed, his eyes fluttering closed as he dropped his head in a slow nod. He wasn’t trying to speak again and Jared felt immensely powerful at that moment, as if Jensen was his to control however he’d like. 

“Jesus fuck you’re so hot,” Jared growled and squeezed his fingers once more, hand between Jensen’s legs finally grasping the plug and tugging hard to free the rubber from him. His cock was throbbing, desire pulsing low in his belly and Jared moaned as his fingers dug into Jensen’s neck. 

A soft whimper fell from Jensen as his body curved up, silently begging, and Jared would have to be a much stronger person to resist that unspoken plea. He very much wasn’t. So he tossed the plug to the side and kept his hand around Jensen’s neck, body curving forward in one fluid motion. 

No preparation, no lube outside the almost crazy amount of come left up in Jensen, slowly trickling out with the release of his plug. Jensen’s body arched up as his feet dug into the mattress and Jared took advantage of it, thrusting forward to bury himself deep within still pulsing muscles. He had to carefully balance himself, to ensure he didn’t cut off too much of his boyfriend’s air supply. 

No matter how much pressure Jared applied, Jensen didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his eyes simply grew wider, his flush deeper, and he arched up into Jared with each thrust. Jensen’s legs wrapped tight around Jared’s waist, arms straining as he pulled at the scarves holding his arms in place. 

Jared spared no time in going slow, his hips snapping hard and sharp down into Jensen as his gaze flickered between the screen and his lover. Watching Jensen coming on the TV as a dog knotted him was nearly as hot as watching Jensen beneath him and Jared was having trouble catching his breath. This was incredible. 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared groaned and tightened his fingers once more, dipping down to capture Jensen’s mouth in a hard kiss. He eased his grip on Jensen’s throat, just barely, and his thrusts took on a brutal quickly, sure to leave bruises on their skin. 

And, like it was so many other times, countless minutes later Jared’s thrusts continued to hit that spot up in Jensen and his lover bowed off the bed with a full body shudder. His release sprayed between them, coating their skin, his muscles gripping tight enough around Jared to cause his pace to stutter. 

When he looked up to the screen it was to see the dog him licking along Jensen’s ass and Jared groaned, his orgasm flaring through him with mind-numbing intensity. For a moment he felt like he was the one with the hand around his throat, cutting off his oxygen, and he sucked in greedy breaths before collapsing on Jensen’s body. 

After a while Jensen groaned and Jared managed a sleepy smile, stretching out to untie both his lover’s wrists from the bed posts. If this was any sign of how their future life was going to be, Jared was pretty sure he was in for a never-ending ride. 

“Damn Jared, that was incredible,” Jensen whispered, his fingers instantly dropping to slide down Jared’s back, up through his hair.

Jared laughed softly and shifted them slowly, twisting Jensen the right way onto the bed and forcing himself to roll up. He stumbled around on shaky legs as he grabbed an old t-shirt and moved to clean the cooling come from Jensen’s chest. It took far too much energy to turn off the TV and flick off the light and by the time he collapsed onto the bed beside Jensen, he could feel sleep nudging at his senses. 

“It’d be crazy to ask you to move in with me, right?” Jensen mumbled long after Jared had already thought he’d passed out. 

Jared grinned and wrapped his arms tight around Jensen. “Possibly. But I’m crazy enough to say yes.”

“Oh, good to know.” There was heat radiating from Jensen’s grin and Jared couldn’t help laughing. 

Jared slid his hand through Jensen’s hair and breathed in his scent. Life couldn’t really get much better than this.


End file.
